STARTING OVER
by plove
Summary: Jacob is in a abusive relationship. Edward is in a loveless marraige. What happens when their loves one tries to briing them together because they know the belong together. Love or Pain
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Jake is in a unhealthy relationship, while Edward is in a marraige that was never based on love and respect. So what happeneds when your family and friends see that your perfect for each other. What do you do follow your heart or hide in the shadow.

Characters. Jacob Black - social worker, 21years old.

Alice Cullen - Fashion designer, 21 years old.

Elijah Black - high school student, 15 years old.

* * *

It wasn't my favorite thing to do, but orders were orders and I wasn't about to disobey my father for the second time tonight. I was lucky enough to come to this party and stay up late even tough he told me not too. Off course I did promise that I would come at a decent time. So when it was about 11:30 at night I knew it was time to go. So I got out of Scott house and started heading home. I didn't like the fact that I was the only one of my friends who had to be home by a certain time, but since I was the only kid living with my dad, and none of my siblings were around, I had to do what daddy said.

As I got ready to call a cab so I could get back to my house, my phone rang. 'ring, ring'. I look at the caller idea and I'm shock to see that its my dad. I don't know why he's calling me now, I still have another half an hour before I have to be home.

I open my cell and answered it. "Hey dad. Listen don't worry, I still have another half an hour before I get home. I won't break curfew. I promise." I tell him.

"Elijah its Charlie." Now that was a shock. I rarely talk to Chief Swan and he definitely didn't have my cell phone number, so why would he call me and on my dad phone.

"Why are you calling me on my dad phone Charlie. What is going on?" I ask him.

"Elijah, I'm calling to let you that something happened to Billy." Something really bad must've happened to my dad, cause my dad hated anyone but him using his phone. He even grounded me for a month when I used it to call Jacob birthday. But that might be because of the situation between Jacob and my dad.. Anyway, Charlie having his phone, this must really be bad.

"Charlie, what's going on, what happened to my dad?" I ask him.

"He got in a car accident. He got injured really bad. I think you should come to the hospital as soon as possible." I hang up the phone and call a cab.

I made it the hospital in under fifteen minutes. Once there I ask the nurse for my father location and I go find him. Once I'm there, I find Charlie waiting for good news about my dad. "Charlie, how the hell is a guy in a wheelchair get in a car accident?" I scream.

"Some stupid guy drunk and hit your dad. He lucky that Sue Clearwater spotted him the moment it happened cause your dad might be dead right now." Great, it must be those stupid kids from Fork high school. You would think they would learn from their previous generation mistake, but no.

"So, what did the doctor say. Is he going to recover?" I ask him.

"They're pretty sure he will be fined. It just that.." he didn't want to finish his thought, but I wasn't the most patient man when it came to my family and their health. If you don't believe me, you should ask Rebecca doctor what I did to him when he wouldn't tell her family about her condition. I almost bit his head off.

"Ok Charlie, I am not the most patience person when it comes to bad news. So can you please tell me what the hell is going on please."

"Ok, well." He took a moment to gather his thought. What ever he was planning on saying would bad. "Your dad need around o'clock care. And I don't think he will be able to get it here, so."

"So he gonna have to move in with one of my sisters. That's not possible." Everyone knew that both my sisters were married now. One was in Florida, married to a loser and the other one was married to Paul, a bigger loser. Plus Becca had a crying three year old at home, there was no way she would be able to care for my dad. "Charlie, you know that is not possible."

"I know." he put his hand behind his head. Looking at his face, I now realized why he was so unhitch. If my sisters were unable to do the job, my brother was the last choice.

"I have to call Jacob. I was planning to do it anyway, but this, he not gonna like this."

"Eli, your brother love your dad. I'm sure he will be ok with the idea." He was so lying.

"I know, but dad doesn't really like dealing with Jake. Ever since he came out, dad has done practically everything in his power to avoid talking to Jake." Does two will kill each other. "And you know I can't stand Jake boyfriends."

Charlie knotted to his in agreement, but I knew he was right. I had to call Jake. "Look, I will call Jake, first thing in the morning. But for now, I just want to be with my dad."

Jake PoV

My whole body hurt. My arm hurt, my back hurt, my legs hurt. I had blood on my face, 'gush I hope he didn't break my noise again." I wonder how bad I look. This was to much.

I get out of the bed and take a moment to look around my room. The clothing I was wearing is all torn up, one of my table is broken and the rest of my stuff is all over the floor. Some of my things have blood on them, like my magazine and broken dishes. Looking around, I realized that we really trash this place.

I go to the bathroom to get myself clean up. After a hot shower, I go to the kitchen and read the note that he leave me.

Dear Jake.

I saw you on the floor so I pick you up and bought you to bed. I hope I didn't hurt you when I carried you. I will see you later and make it up to you if I did anything to hurt you. I can't wait to see you tonight. So be ready for my arrival.

Love for ever

James.

He was worried about hurting me while he was putting me to bed, but he didn't worry about hurting me when his fist hit my face. This guy was incredible. Does he ever see what he does to me. I mean does he ever realized that he hurt me so much. That his fist in my fast and his kick on my stomach is the worst form of abuse.

But I shouldn't put the whole blame on James. I mean I was the one who got him angry. I was who didn't want to listen when he was talking about his day. I know I had a hard day too, but I could've been sensitive to his needs. Right.

Maybe this was my fault. I mean James is a professional fighter and getting him angry is a bad idea. I know how he gets when he gets angry. Maybe I should just do what he ask.

'ding, dong' I here the bell ring and I buzz the person in without ask who it is.

After two minutes, my door opens and the small person I ever met scream to the top of her lungs. "What have that sun of a Bitch done to you Jake?" She scream.

"Oh, that." Pointing at my black eye and busted lip. "Its nothing. You should see the other guy." I tell her. But off course I know she doesn't believe me.

"Jake, what happened. And don't lie to me." she tell me.

"Nothing. It just…"

"It just what." she ask but I don't answer. Technically I don't see the point. Alice will always figure out or find out what going on. Lying to her is a waste of time.

"So let me guest. You said something or did something that anger him and he decided to return the favor with his fist. He got mad and you face pay the price." Lucky I didn't show he my stomach. If she saw how bad he really hurt me, she would kill him.

"Alice don't worry about it. I can take care of myself." I tell her.

"Really, you can take care of yourself." Oh great, here she goes again. "You took care of yourself great when he broke your arm last month. You took care of yourself great when he broke your noise six months ago. You took care of yourself great when he put you in the hospital last year. You know when…" than she stop.

"Go on Alice, your on the role." She stop talking. She knew what she was saying was upsetting me. But I didn't want it to end here. I wanted her finish the thought.

Looking at her face, I realized that she won't finish what she started saying, so I finish it for her. "When your father didn't even bother to come and see you."

It was no big surprised that my father and I haven't spoken in five years. When I told Billy that I was gay, he kick me out the house and told me to never contact him or the rest of my family again. Of course that only lasted only three days with my siblings. They kept talking to me even after I came out. But Billy stay true to his words. I haven't seen him or spoken to him since I was sixteen. He didn't even come to my high school graduation to support me. It just broke my heart.

"Jake" Alice started. "You can't keep doing this. You can't keep punishing yourself for the fact that you dad left." She always tried to make it sound nicer than what it is.

"Alice he didn't leave, he kick me out. He told me to fix myself or get out. I had no choice." I told her. "He didn't even come and see me give my graduation speech."

"Is that why your with James now. You think you deserve to be punish. You think that you deserve what James does to you. Cause you don't"

"So what you want me to do. Leave him."

"Yes, leave him. Pack a back and stay with me or kick him out." She than thought for a second "Doesn't he have his own place." she ask.

"He still has keys to this place." I told her.

"So. Change the lock. Kick his sorry butt out of your life and move on. If you want, I could make Emmett kick his butt for you. Either him or Rosalie." she started laughing.

"I'll think about the beat down. But I guest your right. I'll change the lock. He doesn't have anything worth of value here, except for a tooth brush and some clothes."

"Than, lets pack it today and ship it off to his place. Once that done, you could cleanse yourself of all that bad karma and start new." We both start laughing until I here my cell phone ring.

I answered it and I am shock that its Elijah. "Hey bro, how are you."

"Jake its dad. He got hurt and you need to come." he tell me.

"What happened. Why is he hurt?" I ask him. I was freaking out.

"He got hit by a car. But don't worry he didn't get hurt to bad. But you need come here now. You need to come back to La Push now." this kid new how to command.

"Look Eli, if dad is fined, you don't need me there to complicate things." I tell him.

"Look Jake, we need you here, I need you here. Please come." he ask again.

"Fined. I will be here as son as possible ok." I answered him.

"OK. Can you please bring Alice. I would love to see her again." he says.

"How do you know that she's here. I didn't say anything."

"Cause she your best friend and she is the only other person beside me who hates James the most. Please tell me your not going to bring him with you. Please." he ask. He than continued, "or you could dump him. I like that idea better."

"Look, my relationship with James is none of you business. But for your benefit, you should know that I will not bring him with me. So don't worry. It will only be me and Alice." I here the relieve in his voice as I hang it up.

I than face Alice. "So we're up to the small rainy town of Forks. I am gonna need to buy a whole new set of clothes. I got to look cute." this girl and shopping.

"Alice don't you own your own clothing store. Can't you design your own rainy clothing thing." I ask her. Alice was a talented designer. She used her own money to start her business as the age of sixteen, and by the time she was my age, she had twenty stores all of the states and he clothes were being sold in Macy's, Guess and other famous stores. She was the richest person I known and one of my best friends. In fact she was my first friend when I moved here.

"It doesn't matter. I have to have a knew look. I can't go to Fork Washington, looking like a mess. Give me five hours to get everything ready."

"You only need fives hours." I answer her with humor in my voice.

"Yes only five." She started to leave and than turn around. "Hey, the keys to James apartment, do you have by any chance."

"Yeah, why do you ask." What was she planning.

"Well, since your not gonna be using it any more. Give it to me and I will give it to Emmett. And I am pretty sure, him and Rosalie will be able to deal with the situation for you. It probably be solve by the time we come back"

"I could deal with the situation by myself. I don't need help." I tell her.

"Well your face says a different story. An beside, don't you think it would be a better idea if you didn't have to deal with him when you come back."

I thought about it for a while, but than I came up with a conclusion. "I'll deal with James on my own time and not before. If I let some one else deal with my problem, it will never be solves to my satisfaction."

I than took another second to change the subject. "Lets forget it ok. If I want James handle when I'm gone, I will call your brother and his girlfriend. But since I don't, I will deal with it myself ok." She agreed and left my apartment to get her things. In five hours, I will be going home. 'Great'.

* * *

I hope you like the story. It's my second Jakedward story. i hope you really like it and please review. I really want your opinion and thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the wonderful review. I enjoy writing the story and i was shock that so many people would like it so quickly. So answer some of you questions, yes Edward and Jacob are human. There is no werewolves or vampires. And James look the way he does in Never Back Down. I personally think he was hot in that movie, alot better than he did in Twilight.

I am also happy that you like Elijah. i didn't think anyone would, but i am happy. Here is the additional character.

Emmett- 27

James- 26

* * *

The memory was like a dream, a faint idea of what really happened all those years ago. Like the event that occurred all those years ago never happened. But it did and I knew it.

I must have been no more than eight or nine when I heard my father scream at Jake.

"Tell me the truth Jake. Did you or did you not do what they said you did. Did you kiss that boy, that Fisher kid." My dad ask him.

"Dad please. Its not important ok. It was a one time deal and it will never happened again."

"So its true. You kiss him, you're a homo." My dad told my brother with such a rage. I could see the pain in both their faces. Dad was sad because he just realized the truth about Jake and Jake was sad because dad couldn't handle the truth.

"Get out. Get out now." My dad started to scream at him.

"But dad. You can't mean it, you can't mean it." I here Jake say with tears in his eyes.

"Yes I do. I did not raise my son to be a faggot. If your gonna be queers, your not doing it under my roof. Now get out and never come back." With that, my father wheel himself away and Jacob went into his room to pack a bag. It was the last memory I had of my brother until I turn twelve.

"Elijah, Elijah, wake up." I hear a disturb voice in my dream. It isn't the voice of a beautiful girl or a sexy goddess. No. It is the voice of Charlie Swan.

"Hey Charlie, what's going on." I ask him. I was a little drossy, so I hope he heard me.

"Hey Elijah. I just came to tell you that I found out who hit your father." he told me.

"Who was it. Who is responsible for him being here. Who ever it is, I am going to kill them." I was so angry and I really did mean what I just said. But maybe I shouldn't say it in front of the chief of police.

"There will be none of that. I'm not here to see you start a fight with the Newton boy again." He told me.

"NEWTON, NEWTON. Mark Newton did this. I am gonna kill him." I really should think before I speak.

"You can't think like that. You can't get angry every time a Newton did something to your family. I swear you Black kids never think before you act." he said.

To be honest, his right. Ever since Jacob accidentally let Jessica know that Mike Newton was cheating on her with another girl, the Newton had it in for us and our family. But to be fair, no one told Mike to make-out with Jessica best friend Lauren at Jessica own birthday party. Really, how stupid is that.

Anyway, after that happened, Mike told my dad that he caught Jake kissing Ryan, Ryan Fisher. He wanted to punish Jake for revealing the truth about him and Lauren to Jessica. Of course, Jake gave him a black eye and a busted lips for opening his big mouth, but that's beside the point. The point is, Blacks and Newton, WAR.

"Charlie you know ever since I was ten, the Newton have been giving my family problem" I reminded him.

"I know, I know. They swear it was an accident. But with so much bad blood between you two families, I'm pretty sure they won't get of easy for that."

"We will see." I didn't believe him, but I had to take him at face value. Charlie has always been great to my family. After Billy kick Jake out I learn that Jacob stayed with Charlie for the rest of the school year. He let him stay rent free, so Jake could be healthy and strong. He even help Jake moved to New York so he could attend NYU.

I decided to simply trust Charlie on this. He rarely sent me on the wrong direction and I knew he care. Hey, he was the one who convince me to call Jake.

'bib bib bib' I hear dad machine go on. The nurse rush in and contact a doctor. Once he comes, he tells us to leave, while they look over my dad.

After ten minutes, the doctor comes back with a sad face. "I'm sorry. There was nothing we could do."

I always hated when doctor said that. Whenever I was watching a doctor television show, I always hated when the doctor would tell the patient family that there was nothing they could do because that was a lie. There was always a way to save someone. Right.

"What happened?" Charlie ask. I could tell from his voice that he was hurting too. Charlie and Billy was the same way Jacob and I used to be. So close, that blood didn't matter, only love did. "I thought you said that he will recover."

"There were some internal injury that we didn't see. It cause his lungs to over flow with blood and it was suffocating him." the doctor told us.

I was getting ready to jump him. Getting ready to call him a murderer and every other word I could think off, but they never came out. Instead, I sat on the floor, in Charlie arms, crying my eyes out. Crying for the father that I lost, the same way I cry for the brother that I lost all those years ago. Damn Jake, where were you?

Alice POV

I knew I told Jake that I will be back in five hours, but in reality I was back in three. I knew Jake needed more time to come to terms with everything that just happened, so I took upon myself to do all the arrangement. I arrange for the plan ticket, a pack bag and best of all, I arrange to have James taken care off before we come back home.

You see, while I left Jacob alone, I called my big brother Emmett and ask him to stop by. He hated James as much as I did, so I knew he would jump at the opportunity to kick James out of Jacob life, the same way I would, you know if I was so small.

Flash Back

"_Hey sis, how can I help you?" _He ask me.

"_I need you to do me a big favor. Do you remember James Knight?" _I ask him.

"_Yeah, his Jake stupid boyfriend. Please don't tell me he put Jake in the hospital again. Cause if he did I swear." _He started_._

"_Well, he did hurt Jake last night, but he didn't put him in the hospital yet." _I knew I had to change the subject, cause if I didn't, I won't be able to get to my point_. "Listen Emmett, I convince Jake to break up with James today." _I told him_._

"_Oh really. How long will that last this time." _it was well known that Jake broke up with Jacob a couple of times before. But somehow, someway, James always convince Jacob to take him back. He always promise him that things will be different. That he will never hurt him again. And of course, after two weeks, the abused start all over again_._

"_Look I already know that. That is why I am giving you the keys to Jacob apartment so you could pack James stuff and ship them to his house. Actually just ship them off, I already send people to pack James things." _Jake and I used to live together when we were younger. When Jake move out of our apartment because he couldn't deal with the painful memories of Alec, he gave me his spare keys to his new apartment after he returned to the old ones. Of course I never lost the keys he gave me.

"_And how am I supposed to give him his stuff." _He ask me.

"_Jake has a spare key to James apartment. All you have to do is pick up, James boxes and bring them to his house. I already got people ready to pack James stuff, remember."_ I think about almost everything. Mover will pack James things, and Emmett will deliver them to him, and James will be gone out of Jake life forever. I'm good.

End of Flash back

"Alice, Alice" I was deep in my own thought that I didn't realized that Jacob was calling my name. "Alice can you here me.""I'm sorry Jake. What did you say?" I ask him.

"I just wanted to thanks you for getting everything done. If I did it, I don't think I would have been as efficient as you are." he told me.

"You would have done it, eventually. I just help you a little." I told him.

"Right. The same way you help me by moving all of James stuff out of my apartment."

"Wait, if you knew that, why didn't you say anything." I ask him.

"Because I know you. If you felt that you had to do it behind my back, than you had a good reason. The way things are for me right now, with my dad and all, I would have depend on James for support and you know how it would eventually turn out. So thank you." Looking at his face, I realized that he really did mean it. I love him so much sometimes. But I still feel bad that I had to do it behind his back."You know I don't like doing thing behind you back, but this needed to be done. You need to get over James and now." I smile at him a little and than said "your welcome."

We stayed quit for the rest of the flight. I am extremely happy to have my good old friend Jake back. Being away from James was good for him.

Guy POV

"Emmett, dude, stop it." I was screaming at him as he was flipping James and throwing him on his back. I always knew that Emmett never like James, but come on. This guy was basically kicking his, well you know what.

"Shut up man. He started it and I am gonna finish it." He tells me as he got on top of James and started punching his face. "Its not fun, is it James. It not fun when the guy your fighting is fighting back, hitting back, hurting you the same way you hurt Jacob all those times." Did that make sense.

Anyway, it didn't matter because James somehow wrap his legs around Emmett head and roll him to his back. He than got on top and started hitting him in the face.

This kept happening back and forth until we, me and this other guy name Ben, separated them. When we finally push them apart, James had a bloody noise and some scars, while Emmett lips was busted and eyes was swollen. It was a funny thing to look at.

If you were wondering who I was, well I should tell you that I am not a regular character in the story. I am more like a narrator who is only here to let you know what's going on. But you should know that sometime I will interact with the characters of the story, but my main purpose is to tell the tale. Anyway, back to the story.

"You need to go." I told James. "You need to get out now."

"No way. This is Jacob apartment and I am leaving when I am good and ready." he said.

"NO, your leaving now or else." Emmett said. Boy was he angry.

"Or Else what, your gonna attack me for no good reason again." James said.

"NO GOOD REASON. Are you kidding." Emmett started. The last time those two got in a fight was because James put Jacob in the hospital with a broken arm and leg. When Emmett heard that, he attack James the moment he saw him. The fight didn't last long and both guys got really injured, but after that, everybody made sure that James and Emmett were no where near each other. "I know what you did to Jake. I know you hurt him and I am gonna kill you for that."

"Like you tried last time. Please." James really need to get his ass kick. If not my Emmett than by me.

"OK James this is not funny or Fun. Your need to leave and never come back. Here your stuff. They are already pack for you so just go." I told him

"I'm not leaving until I see Jacob." he really need to give up.

"Jake not here. He went out of town to deal with some issues. I don't know when he will be back." I told him.

"Than later." James than look at Emmett with a smug look on his face. "Tell Jake that I will see him later." He than turn around and left. Emmett would have charge after him but we stop him. James wasn't worth it, trust me I know.

Jacob POV

We made it to Seattle in decent time. Alice had already arrange a rental car and a motel for us before we left. She wasn't sure if I was welcome back on the reservation, so she thought is was best to stay in a motel in Forks.

Once we reach the hotel, Alice stayed to get our stuff fix, while I used the car to visit my dad in the hospital. It didn't take me long to get there. The motel was really close to the hospital and the car that Alice rented went really fast.

Anyway, once I got there, I was greeted by both of my sisters, Rachael and Rebecca. They were happy to see me, but the smile was hiding something. "Where dad?"

"I'm sorry Jake. Dad didn't make it." Ray told me.

"Know, when I talk to Charlie" that was before I left "Dad was ok He was recovering."

"There was internal injuries." Elijah said. Looking at him, I could tell that I was staring at the face of a younger version of my dad. I know the girls and I look just like our mom, but Elijah was dad copy.

"What do you mean." I ask him.

"I mean, they mess up. Dad was more injure than they knew and because of that he die." he than look at me with so much rage. "where were you. Where were you when I need you." he ask me.

"Eli, I" he didn't let me finish. He was way to angry.

"I needed you, dad needed you. You should have been here. You should have been here." I held my brother in my harms as he cried for our father death. I wanted to cry to, but he needed me to be strong, they all needed me to be strong. At that moment, I was thankful to have Alice. I knew that she would be here for me in my hour of needs. "Thanks Alice."

* * *

Here it is. I hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think


	3. edward

Thank you for the great reviews. I enjoy writing this story and i am greatful that you like this story. And by popular demand, Edward is making his first apperances. i hope you like this chapter and tell me what you think

Edward- 24 Mike- 27

Bella- 24 Nessie- 7

* * *

I know they are suppose to say it. I know its important for me to hear it. I know it suppose to bring me some sort of comfort, peace, even joy. But when everywhere you look, people are telling you how sorry they are for your lost, how they understand your pain, how you would eventually get past it, it would just drives anyone crazy. Well it drives me crazy. I mean seriously, are they really sorry, do they really understand what I'm going through, do they really feel for me the way they said they did. And if they did, does that mean that they to lost a father. I know Seth and Leah knew what I was going through because they lost their father. But for the rest, I wasn't sure. The only thing that I knew was that I just lost Billy Black, the man who raise me from the moment he kick my brother out of our home.

If your wondering what I mean, than I should explain. See, while Rachael, Rebecca and Jacob were basically raise by our parents, I wasn't. It's kind of a complicated story, so let me explain. Before I was born, when my mother was still pregnant with me, an accident occurred. My father and mother got hit by a drunk driver who died instantly. My mother took her time before she past.

According to the reports, my father was unconscious right after it happened, so he wasn't awake to help my mother. Lucky for me, a doctor was driving near by and saw the accident. He pulled them out the car and tended to their injuries. Unfortunately my mother gave in to her injuries and die. When the doctor realized that, he perform a C-section and took me out. I some how survive and was consider a miracle child because of that. I was so special, that Rachael gave me the middle name Solomon, to owner one of the characters from her favorite books, Song of Solomon by Toni Morrison.

According to the book, a man name Solomon had a grandchild named Pilate, who was born after her mother was dead. It was a rare and a miracle, and my birth reminded them of that story.

Anyway, after that my dad barely became a parent. He no longer was the one that we could depend for support. Billy was so deep into his depression, that we became nothing more than a habit for him. Thankfully Ray, Jake and Becca became my primary parents. They were the one that took care of me, gave me food, bathes me and dress me. They went to all my little league games, soccer games and school recital. They went shopping with me, bought me video games, and gave me what ever I needed to deal in this world. And when it was time for the girls to leave, Jake was the one who step up. Jake was more of a father to me than Billy ever was. Regardless of the fact that Billy is my father and I love him to death, Jacob will be the man I will always considered my true father because he is the man that I always love and respected.

Anyway, thinking of the things that is going on, and all the stupid fake sympathy that people are throwing my way, I can't help but be grateful that I have my big brother with me. I can't help to be thankful that he will protect me and keep me safe and give me the strength I need to deal with this pain.

Now I know you think I was acting like a jerk before and your right. I shouldn't blame Jake for the fact that Billy dead. I shouldn't blame him for things that he couldn't control. It wasn't his fault. It was just that, Jacob has always been here for me. Even when he move to New York and went to NYU, he still found a way to have my back and protect me. And I guest I was just angry at the fact that he wasn't here when the doctor told us that Billy was gone.

But now he is here and we could help each other threw the pain. He can help me heal and he I could help him forgive himself for what happened between him and dad. But looking at him, at his face, I can't help but wonder what is going on with him. I mean the black eye, the busted lips, was that James again.

"What are you staring at?" Alice ask as she push me out of my thought.

"I was just looking at Jacob face. What happened Alice? Did James do that to his face?" a bunch of question kept spinning in my head. What could have cause James to do this to Jacob and why would Jacob allow him to do this? Why?

"Don't worry about James. I got people dealing with him right now." She started laughing to herself and than look at her phone.

"Are you waiting for something?" I ask as she kept looking at her phone.

"NO, I just got a text from my father." I waited for her to read the text and tell me what was going on. "He just told me that my other brother in Chicago could be moving to New York with his family. If everything turn out right, I might be able to see Edward and Nessie really quickly." She was jumping up and down. I knew she love her brother and his daughter, but she wasn't a fan of his wife. I don't know why, but those two didn't get along well, and she always hope that he would found somebody better.

"Why would he be moving to New York?" I ask her.

"According to my dad, Edward was granted the opportunity to work under one of the best doctor in the state and by a miracle the doctor is located in New York." she stated.

"And if he wants to work with him, he would have to move to New York." I ask.

"Yes. Plus, my whole family live there, so it would be a lot more fun for us. I hope he takes the offer. I really want to see him and Nessie." We would have continued the conversation but my sister called me to her side. There were some things that had to be done before the funeral. So I left Alice and went to my sister side.

Edward POV

'Congratulation Edward, congratulation.' It was all I heard as I was leaving the hospital and heading to the parking lot so I could go home. Everybody was happy for me because I have just receive the greatest news in the world and I was over joy. I was over joy, because I was now able to move back home. Back to New York were my parents and siblings live.

You see, I have been living in Chicago for the past seven years with my wife and daughter. We have a two bedroom home with plenty of space for our things. I work nights at the hospital while going to medical school during the day. I am almost done with my residency, with me being the top of my class. Everything seem so great, especially with the fact that I was promise a position at my father hospital back home. Now my family and I could move back home to a familiar place.

As I reach my home, I realized that I hear the television on. Looking at the time, I realized that no one should be home right now. I open my front door and look inside. "Nessie, why aren't you at school?" I ask my seven year old daughter.

"No one here to take me. Can you do it daddy." She answered. Reneesme, or Nessie for short, was my only child. She was born when I was sixteen and graduating from high school. She was a result of a drunken night that I always regretted.

Now don't get me wrong, I don't regret that night because of my daughter, that will never happened. Nessie was the perfect child. She was intelligent, well behave, talented and kind. She never gave me any problem and never argued about anything. She was a simple person to get along with and everybody love her. And that was why I never regretted that night or having her.

But her mother was a different story. Isabella, or Bella for short, was the biggest pain of my life and being with her was just to much. You see, during that time, my ex-girlfriend Tanya broke my heart, so I end up doing stupid things, like taking drugs or drinking. Anyway, that night, in one of Emmett infamous party, I got really drunk and bang the next morning Bella was next to me. A couple of weeks later, she tells me that she is pregnant and that its mind.

If you have common sense, the first thing you do is prove if the child is yours. Especially is you hear it from a woman that you only meant once. Any who, the test came back positive "Edward Cullen, you are the father", and now I have this to deal with.

"Daddy, can you bring me to school, please. I don't want to be late today." she ask.

"Fined. Let go." I get my things and bring her to school. I than go home and make arrangement to have someone pick up Nessie and keep her for the night. Her mother is useless and I need someone I could depend on. God this is going to suck, really suck.

___

Looking at the time, I realized that Nessie should be with the Martins. They are a kind elderly couple who take care of their grandkids for their daughter. They also care for Nessie since they know what were going through with her mother. I am just always grateful that they have time to care for us both.

"Where is he, where's my husband." A vulture voice scream. "where is Edward Cullen."I look for my wife and drag her out of everyone sight the moment I have a chance. "What do you want Bella. What all the screaming for." I ask her.

"Where is she. Where's my daughter." she ask me.

"Our daughter with the Martins. She staying the night." I responded.

"Why would you do that. I was home, I could take care of her." she said.

"Really, and here I thought you wouldn't have the time."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean." she than look at me with a great deal of anger and hate. "If your talking about an absentee parent, maybe you should look in the mirror."

"Oh that rich. I work all day and I'm an absentee parents. You stay out all day and party all not, and your never there when she needs you." she was getting on my nerve. I knew what she was doing out all night. I may be a kind nice person, but I wasn't stupid.

"Well, at least they know to have fun." She stated.

"Especially Mike Newton. I know how you two are having fun." I know it was a low blow, but she was getting me extremely angry.

"Well at least he touch me. Something you haven't done in years." ok that was true. I haven't had sex with my wife in years. To tell you the truth I didn't know why, I just don't find her attractive anymore. Maybe it's a phase or something. Or it could be the fact that she sleeping with other men behind my back. I mean, that could be a factor.

"You expect me to touch you after you slept with Mike Newton. Are you crazy or something. I rather lay with a dog who has flees." I may have been a little mean.

She raise her hand and smack me with it. "Screw you Edward Cullen, screw you." And than she left.

I spend the rest of the day trying to block out the fight I had with Bella. Usually that wouldn't be to hard, but today it felt different. I think I really hurt her and I knew I would have to make it up to her somehow.

Once I left the hospital, I went straight home. I open my front door hoping to see Bella or Nessie, but instead all I found was a note.

Dear Edward

A friend of my father has just past away and my dad needs me right now. I know you think that I am a total bitch and all, but I don't care. Charlie needs me right now, so Renee and I, are heading to Forks for the funeral. I also took Nessie with me. I think she needs a vacation and I don't have the energy to fight with you right now. I would have ask you to come, but you would have found a way to bail out at the last minute. Anyway I am going with our daughter, you could come if you want too. Bye.

Your wife, Bella

As I read the letter she wrote, I realized that there is another note attach to it. Reading it, I realized that its from Mike Newton.

'Hey Edward, just want to tell you that I'm taking your wife to the airport. She needed someone to depend on, and it not you. Bella told me you already know that were sleeping together, so this shouldn't come to a shock or bother you. But I got to tell you, you have no idea what your missing. Bella is an animal in bed, and Nessie really likes me. Maybe you should go somewhere and let me take care of your family. Its probably for the best.

Your Friend, Mike

Ok, I could care less that he is sleeping with Bella, since I'm not. But there is no way in HELL that Mike Newton is going to be a father to my little girls. There is no way he is going to hug her when she cries, or kiss her when she's injured or make her laugh when she's sad. She is my child and nobody is going to take her away from me.

"I guess I'm going to Forks." I tell myself as I rush to my bedroom to pack a bag. Mike can have Bella, but there is no way he is keeping my daughter away from me**.**

Here it is. I am sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. It is not my favorite, but i did enjoy writing Edward life and how Bella makes it a living hell. Please review and let me know what you think

* * *


	4. the funeral

Sorry it took so long for this chapter. i hope you like it and tell me what you think.

* * *

I am so mad at everyone right now. I am mad at my friends for their behaviors, mad at my family for the way they are acting, the guest for bringing the trouble that cause the commotion and everyone that I am looking at, which is everyone that is not me. I am so mad that I could spit or curse, it depend on the situation.

You know, when I think about it, I realized why Bastion, my best friend since in was five, hated funerals so much. I finally understand why he was always so angry when he came back from a funeral with his family. You see, once upon a time I was finally brave enough to ask him if I could come with him to one of his family funeral, and when he said yes I was extremely excited. However, when I came home from the funeral, I finally understood his pain.

When we arrived, him and I, witness the most funniest funeral we have ever seen, well funny for me, not for him. You see, one of his aunts, the matriarch of his family, had just past away. She was the most important person in his family and she was love by everyone, and I mean everyone. Seriously, there was over two hundred people showing their respect to this woman.

Bastion told me that she was basically a second mother to everyone of her nieces and nephew. He told me that she became a second mother to all her siblings, even those who were older than her. She was respected by her community and friends.

Anyway, as I went to the funeral, I saw that the reaction that people had for her death was natural. People cried, some scream a little, and others told stories about her that would make anyone and everyone proud. So telling you the truth, I couldn't see why Bastion was so mad, well that what I thought to myself. Boy was I wrong.

The moment it was time to burry her, Bastion mother started screaming none stop. She started screaming about how her sister was her best friend, a second mother and the one person she love most in the world. She started screaming about how she wanted to die and how she couldn't live without her sister. It was so bad, that she actually fell in the hole on top of the casket.

Now I know it wrong, but I couldn't stop laughing. Seriously, I was on the floor rolling. But Bastion was the opposite. He was so angry at his mother that he started putting dirt on her. I stop him but it was still funny.

But looking back it, I realized that what his mother did, is nothing compare to what Seth Clearwater did. I mean, all she did was cry for her favorite sister, Seth jump and nearly put Mike Newton in the hospital.

Ok, maybe I should go back to the beginning. Now my dad funeral started like a normal funeral. We all went to the church, we all took our seats and we all dress in black. Charlie, Rebecca, Rachael, and Sue, all said nice things about Billy. They said how he was a loving father (Except to Jake), how he love everyone (except Jake) and how he accepted everything and everyone (except for Jake lifestyle). They were saying all this wonderful thing about my dad, that I was wondering if they were even talking about the same Billy Black that I knew.

Anyway the funeral ended and we went to burry my dad next to my mom, the way he always wanted it. Once that was done, we went back to my house to eat and drink and talk about the good old time, you know the way funeral usually go. So everything should've been fined, until Seth saw Mike.

Now I don't know how it started, but I do know how it ended. Seth, who is only two and half years older than me, had to be pull off of Mike Newton because he was in a pit of rage. He was so mad that he had a bloody knuckle, but Mike had a broken noise, a black eyes, and busted lips. Mike was so bad, that one of my sisters had to treat his injuries.

When I finally got there, all I saw was Leah yelling at Seth for his behavior, while Charlie was yelling at a girl younger than him for something.

"You shouldn't have done that Seth." Leah tells her baby brother.

"I know that. But he shouldn't have come. His cousin he responsible for Billy death. He should at least have the decency to sent flowers and nothing more." Seth tell his sister. And I agree. The Newton have no right being here, any of them.

"That maybe true, but you shouldn't do that. I know you're mad, I am too, but this wasn't right. And when mom finds out, I am so sorry for you." Leah started laughing. She's usually the one who started fights, take names an ask question later, and Seth is usually the one who thinks before his act. But today it was Seth and Leah switch roles. That is just too funny for comfort.

I also listen to the conversation between Charlie and his daughter. "Bella I am happy that you came, but seriously what were you thinking? A Newton is responsible for Billy death, what posses you to bring Mike Newton, another Newton, to his funeral, and not your husband." he than pause for a moment and look around. "Bella, where is Edward anyway. Why isn't he here with you?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Edward Cullen could do what ever the hell he wants." Cullen, isn't that Alice last name. Is Edward her brother and if so, does that mean that Bella, Charlie Bella, the witch that Alice was talking about.

"Bella, what are you talking about? Why is Edward not with you and why did you bring Mike with you." Charlie ask her, but even I could tell you why. She was sleeping with him and not her husband.

"Cause she's sleeping with him." Ok I was just think it, but this guy actually said that.

"Edward, I am happy you came. Have you seen your sister yet." Charlie ask the guy who I guess was his son-in-law.

"No I didn't know that she was here. Now that I do, I would look out for her." He than look at his wife with so much anger and hate that I started laughing. "Charlie do you mind if I talk to my wife alone for a moment." Charlie look at both of them and he could tell that it was about to become a heating argument. So Charlie said bye to his daughter and than took me by the arm and led me to the opposite direction. I would usually whine and all that stuff, but I wasn't in the mood. Beside no one my luck, I would find out what will happened eventually.

Edward POV

I was so angry that I could strangle Bella right here, right now. But I won't. I won't sink to her level. Instead, I will deal with this the proper way once and for all. "I don't care what you have to say or how you hate me right now. I'm done with this Bella. I'm done with the cheating, done with the argument, done with the fighting. I don't have the energy for this anymore and I am calling it quit."

"That rich. You would work around the clock for your patience and that daughter of yours, but you won't work on your marriage with your wife." she responded.

"That daughter of mind, that daughter of mind. Bella, are you listen to yourself. Reneesme is our daughter, yours and mind. We had her together and we were supposed to raise her together." I try reminding her. But if I was truly honest with myself, I think my life would have been a lot more easier if I had had Nessie without Bella."She may have come from me, but she to much like you. 'Oh I love daddy. Daddy is the greatest. I will always love daddy more than you.' I am just so sick of it." I could see the vain popping out of her forehead. She was really angry. "You know, I never wanted to be a mother. I only had her because you were rich."

"Tell something I don't know." I responded to her comment.

"What are you talking about?" she ask me with a question mark expression.

"Before we got married, your father ask me not to marry you. He told me that he knew you weren't in love with me and how you would ruin my life. But you were pregnant and I wanted my child. I wanted to raise it and take care of it. You were just the grief that came with it." I informed her. I know I was being cruel, but she needed to hear the truth.

She took the words to heart and than left. For once in her life, Bella didn't curse me or said anything unintelligent to me. Maybe there was hope for her after all.

As I look at my wife and watch her leave my sight, I trip on the floor thanks to the add up weight of my little sister. "Alice, what the hell." I tell her.

"Edward, I am so happy you are here. I didn't know you know Jake or his family. But am still happy to see you." She tells me as she give me the biggest hug she could mustered.

"I don't Jake, not really." I than think about and remember where I heard that name before. "Wasn't Jake your friend from college, the one who was your roommate when live in the pan house."

"Yeah. We live together for a couple of years until he moved out. But we still stayed friend and I am here to support him." She tells me.

"Is it true, did one of Mike Newton relative kill Jacob father." I ask her.

"That's what Chief Swan tells me. It turn out that one of the Newton boys were drunk or high or both. Anyway, they got stupid and it cause Billy life."

"Jacob must be suffering than." I felt sorry for him, if anything like that happened to Carlisle or Esme, I don't know what I would do.

"Not just him, his sisters and brother too." She than look around and pointed at a young boy with light brown skin and long hair who was playing with my daughter. "The boy talking to Nessie is Jake younger brother Eli.""OH. I see." I start walking to the direction of my daughter and her new friend. "I'm sorry for your lost." I tell the little kid. He just look at me with a weird look.

Eli POV

While Charlie pull me away from the action, a little girl with cute brown hair bumps into me, "I'm sorry for what happened to your dad."

"Thank you." I look at the little girl and can't help but smile at the little girl. "Hey cutie, what's your name and who are you with." I ask her.

"My name is Reneesme Cullen, but people call me Nessie." She tells me. Looking at her face, I realized that she does actually look like Alice brother and his wife.

"Hey, how old are you." I ask her this because her parents look so young and she look no older then seven or eight. If her parents had her young, that would explain their problem.

"I'm seven. Why you ask me that for." She said.

"How old are your parents. It look like they had so young." I told her.

"My aunt Alice told me that my parents had me when they were sixteen or seventeen. I am not sure." she told me. If I wanted to know the truth, I would probably have to hear it from Alice herself.

Nessie and I would have continued the conversation, but her father came an interrupted us. He apologized for my lost and I respond by saying "Yeah thanks and I'm sorry for your wife.". We both start laughing, while Alice and Nessie look at us with worry.

* * *

I am sorry that Jacob and Edward didn't meet in this chapter. i am planning something big for when they meet. So don't worry, they will meet very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

I am so happy that the funeral is finally over. I am so happy that all the guest left our home and now I could stay with my big bro and my sisters in our family home. Unfortunately, we still have a lot of things to arrange, alot of thing to prepare and a lot of things to still do. I guest that's why dad lawyer decided to read us his will today. Isn't that great.

"If you are hearing this, than that means that I am dead. I am so sorry for leaving my family at a young age and I hope you could forgive me." The lawyer started as he was reading dad last will and testament. "For my children, I leave each and everyone of you a share of the money that I saved. I don't know how much it add up to now, but when I started saving, it was about twenty thousand dollars." The lawyer took a moment to take out another form of paper and than read it. "With proper investment, the money became five time that much. So if you divide the money evenly, it should leave you all with twenty-five thousand dollars."

Looking at the reaction of my sisters, I could tell that it was a lot of money. Well a lot for them. For me, it would only be enough to pay for three years of my college tuition. So it really nothing. But I still waited patiently as the lawyer continue reading the will.

"Rachael, I leave you the house to do what you will. Rebecca, I expect that your husband could take care of you. So I believe that not leaving you anything that will tied you to this place, is better for you." My dad was kind of an ass. He left my sisters everything that they wanted, but it doesn't seem that he did the same for me and Jacob.

"And you Jacob. I leave you this letter. Please read it in private and follow everything I ask of you." And than the lawyer handed the letter before he finish reading the rest of the will. He said nothing about me or Jacob, about leaving us property or who would have custody of me in case he ever die. My father just left us hanging.

After the lawyer left, I went to bed. I couldn't deal with all the disappointment and anger I had toward my dad. He really anger me with the fact that he just left me and Jake hanging. But like usual, I couldn't sleep. All the rage that I had inside of me kept me up and prevented me from finding peace. So when I realized that, I went back downstairs to get something to drink.

When I got there, I notice an enveloped that was open. Looking closer at it, I realized that the enveloped look just like the one that the lawyer gave Jake. Realizing that this was the only time I would ever know what my father last word to my brother would be, I pick it up and read it.

Dear Jacob,

_If you reading this, than that mean that I am dead. I have died before I had a chance to tell you that I am sorry. I am sorry for making you feel like you were less then a man, I am sorry for making you feel ashamed and I am sorry for making you believe that I didn't love you. But Jacob, you have to understand that I did this for you, I was trying to protect you. _

_You see Jacob, I have always known that you were gay. In fact, you mother told me this before she died. She love you so much and she never cared and she told me that one day you would fall in love with a man instead of a woman. It took me some time to accept it, it took me years to accept it, but I did. I saw how great you were. I saw how well you took care of your brother and me. I saw how much you would sacrifice to make sure that we were ok. And that was why I had to kick you out of my home._

_What you have known, was that Charlie had already told me that you were accepted with a full scholarship, a full ride to the college of your choice. I knew that if I didn't force you to go, you would stay here and spend the rest of your life caring for me and your brother. I knew you would give up your hopes and dreams, for me. You would put us first, and I had to stop you. Jake you have to understand, I had to make sure that you follow your dreams. _

_Jake I know I am just keep repeating the same old same old. But you should know that everything that happened, everything that I did, was for you. I love you so much and I am so proud of you. That is why, in case I dead, while Elijah is at a young age, I want you to raise him. I want you to take him back with you to New York, so you can teach him all the things that he need to know. Be his father again, be the man that he was always proud of. I love you son, never forget it._

_Love, Billy Jacob Black_

I guest my dad wasn't the monster I thought he was. I guest deep down, he was actually a great man. I started crying as I realized that I actually do miss my father. I cry a tear for Billy Black, my father.

Jake POV

I had to hurry up and get home. I had to get everything ready for Eli move to New York. I was originally planning to take him now, but I didn't want to just take him out of school in the middle of the school year. He needed to finish the school year and this would also give him time to see if he really wanted to move to New York with me.

As I ponder everything that just happened I enter my home. But to tell you the truth, I am thankful to be entering my home all by myself. I love Alice, I really do, but I am thankful that she gave me space to think about everything.

As I enter my apartment, around three o'clock in the morning I get hit in the back of my head. I fall face first on the floor when I hear a familiar voice. "It took you long enough."

I turn around to face the person who attack me. "James, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here waiting for you off course. I thought we should talk." What the hell is wrong with this guy. Was he crazy or something. I didn't want to see him, I didn't want to be any where near here.

As I gather myself back up, he look down on me with a smile on his face. "Jake, I just want to say that I forgive you. I know you didn't mean to bring Emmett and his friends after me. I am pretty sure it was that stupid slut fault. So get up and make me a sandwich. And then, lets have to fun."

"James, get the hell away from me. I don't want you here." I told him.

"Jake, what are you being like this. Come babe, let me in so we could have some fun."

"No James. Leave. I don't love you, I don't even like you. Just stay away from me." I scream at him. That turn out to be a big mistake cause the next thing I knew, James punch me in the face.

After he punch me, he kick me in the stomach. He continue assaulting me until he force himself into my apartment. Once he was in, he drag me by my arms and hair. He than look at me. "Jake, why do you make me do this."

"Are you kidding me. You attack me, you beat me and this is my fault." I got up and I launch myself at him. I put the full force of my body against him. I didn't do much, but it was enough for him to lose his balance and for me to get on top of him.

I than start punching him with all my might. "I hate you, I hate you so much."

I wish I had paid more attention to his matches cause the next thing I knew, James flip me over and started punching me in the face. "If that's how you want to play it."

He than flip me on my stomach and pulled down my pants. I struggle with all my might, but I wasn't strong enough. James was going to do what ever he wanted to do to me, and there was nothing I could do to stop him. I wish I was dead.

Alice POV

I was having one of my dreams again. Jake was in pain and James was the cause of it. From what I could see, it look like James was raping Jake. My poor Jacob Black. The dream was so real that I scream myself awake.

I than went straight to my phone and called my dad. "Dad, is Jacob at the hospital."

"Yes, how did you know." He ask me, but he than took it back. My dad has always known that I could sense things before it happened. He never understood how it work, but he just knew that in a small level, I could see the future.

Realizing that I probably saw what happened to Jake in a vision or something, he than change the subject into something more important. "Alice why don't you come and filled out some paper work. It seems that you are the person to contact incase of an emergency and it also seem that you have power of attorney."

I forgot all about that. When Jake and I live together, he was scared that no one would ever care for him in case of an emergency. Of course I told him that I would take care of him until we are both old and gray.

Anyway, once I convince him of that, he gave me the power of attorney, so now I am the only one who could make decision for him in this situation. I am the only one who could give the doctors permission to operate on him, in case he needed it.

Any who, I got my things and race to the hospital to see Jake. Once I got there, I was greeted by my father. "Dad, tell me what happened?" I ask him.

"It seems that Jake got in a fight with someone who left him with broken bones." He said.

"What, I don't understand. I thought Jake was ok. Who did this to him." I ask him.

"I don't know. All I do know is that Jake fought back. Unfortunately, the person who assaulted Jacob also force themselves in him. Alice I am sorry, Jacob was rape."

I stager backward word. I was so in shock that I didn't notice that I was now sitting on a chair. This was sick, this was really sick. "It had to be James. He have to be the one who did this to him." I told my dad.

My dad than signal the cops who were posted in front of Jacob cubical. "Alice are you sure that it was James who did this, are you sure." he ask me.

"He did it before. The last time Jake was here, it was because James beat and rape him. He has done it before and if we don't stop him, he will do it again." I told him.

"Well right now we need to focus on Jacob and his condition." I gave him a confusing look, was there more to this that I didn't know about. My dad could tell from my expression that I was confused, so he corrected himself. "I just need to make sure that everything is ok with Jacob. He has be through a lot and he is not out of the woods yet."

"Fined. I guest I understand. Can I see him now." I ask my father. He nodded his head and led me to his room.

Looking at Jake, broken and beaten like that. It broke my heart. I started to cry on his bedside. I usually wasn't a religious women, but right now I was praying that everything would be ok, that Jake would make out of it ok.

Charlie POV

I was drinking my coffee when I got the called. It turned out that when Jacob got home from his trip from Forks he was attack by that crazy boyfriend of his. It turn out that James was waiting for him to get home, once he did, he put Jake in the hospital. I feel so ashamed. Here I am, carrying for my best friend youngest son, when his oldest is being beaten and rape by a psychopath. "I fell you Billy" I say out loud.

"How did you fell my dad. What did you do." Elijah ask me.

"Eli, there's something I have to tell you." I told him.

"OK, what is it." Elijah takes a sit and look at me. From his expression, I could tell that he know that this is serous. I just hope he could handle it.

"Eli, I don't know how to say this, so I will just say it." I took a deep breath and than started. "Eli, when Jake got home last night, he was attack. I am sorry to tell you this, but your brother is in the hospital."

"What. What do you mean he is in the hospital. What happened. Who did this. Who hurt him." he was full with rage. He really wanted to kill the person who was responsible.

"You need to calm down. This won't help Jacob and you know it." I then decided to change the subject into something more positive. "Jacob it ok and the doctor expect him to make a full recovery. And before you ask, you will be able to see him this weekend, Alice is mailing us some plan ticket, so we could go."

"What about work, and Bella. I thought you wanted to stay nearby in case she was going to call you again. You know, telling you how much she hates you again."

"Bella is like her mother. She will only call me when she wants to tell me something or hurt my feelings. You know she is still mad with the fact that I took Edward side over hers when it came to her child. She won't be calling me back anytime soon." It hurt me to say this but I knew it was true. Bella would never forgive for telling her the truth, for telling her that Nessie is better off with Edward instead of her. For telling her that Edward could care for her better then she can. And with her mother telling her what to do and telling her how to act, well let just say that Bella doesn't have much of a chance to beat Edward in a custody battle.

"Don't worry about me and Bella. We will be just fined. So go to school and when you come back, we will talk about our trip to New York." He nodded his head and left.

Edward POV

"You need to hurry up. I need you to finish packing your things." Like I really expect my daughter to actually pack her stuff. I just tell her this so she could feel like she is doing something productive.

"OK daddy. Let me just get wolfy ok." She goes to her room and get her stuff animal.

As I look at my daughter going up the stairs, my phone ring. Looking at the caller I.D, I answer "Hey sweety, there something I need you to do for me and it is really big, I mean really really big." The person ask me.

"Sure, what is it." I listen while the person talk and than agreed to their terms. It wasn't really that hard since I trusted this person with my whole life and soul.

Jake POV

I was in pain. My arm hurt, my leg hurt and I felt like someone just put something hard in me. "Jake, are you awake." I here Alice ask me.

"Yeah. What's going on. What happened." I ask her.

"In one word, James." And than I remember. I remember the fight, and I remember the rape. I started crying. "Jake are you ok.""He rape me Alice. He didn't use protection and he force himself in me." I told her.

"My dad already tested you for HIV or any Std he could find." She told me.

"Did he find anything." I ask her.

"Jake, you know it doesn't work like that. It will take time for the test result. And you know that even if you get a negative result, you have to get retest in six months. So what ever result you get now, it won't mean much."

I had to think of it for a while for me to realized that she was right. Even if the test came back positive or negative, I would have to wait an extra six months to make sure that the first result was accurate. Realizing that, I decided to change the subject. "So what happens now."

"Well, your moving." I gave her a confusing look. What was she talking about.

"Don't give me look. You know what I'm talking about. Your moving. Emmett and his friends are already packing your stuff and moving them to you knew apartment."

"And where would that be, I wonder."

"Well to tell you the truth, its not an new apartment, it's a old one." She tells me.

"You don't mean."

She cut me off. "Yeah, your moving into our old apartment. The one we had when we were roommate in college. And before you say anything I already told your roommate that you were moving in with him and his daughter. So no argument."

I would have argued until I was blue in the face, but she was right, I needed to move out of my apartment and into some place safe. I just agreed and smile.


	6. Halloween

I am sorry it took me so long to right the next chapter. I hope like this chapter. I wrote it yesterday and i check it for grammer and spelling error. In this chapter, Edward and Jacob relationship will begin, but not the way you think. In addition to that, Eli is gonna get his own love life, or at least try to. There is gonna be alot of surprise for the charaters of the story, so enjoy.

* * *

'Wake up Eli, wake up. You promise to take me to dance class today. Wake up big brother, please." Seriously, was is up with her. Ever since Jacob and I move in with Edward and her, Reneesme has been all over my face. She there when I wake up, she's there when I'm a sleep. She follows me to school and try to hang out with me when I with my friends. If I didn't know any better, she was acting like a real little sister.

"Wake up Eli. You have to take me to dance class and than you have to come with me to pick up my Halloween costume." She reminded. I had almost forgotten that I was supposed to take her to the Halloween dance tonight. This was going to be great.

"Ok Nessie, I will get up. Just give me like five more minutes to get up." I told her.

"NO. You already ask me to give you another half an hour of sleep. Now its time for you to get up. I don't want to be late and you don't want to be late for your kick boxing class. Priscilla is going to be there." Priscilla was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had light brown skin, long black hair and the most beautiful hazel eyes I have ever seen. Her voice was like a voice of an angel and her breath always smell so sweet like cherry or strawberries. And her movement, it was incredible. Every time she kick or bunch, it was like she was dancing. She move with such grace, that I was always hypnotize. "And why would I care." I ask her knowing very well that she already knew the answered to the question. This was why little 'sisters' were a pain.

"Because you love her. You right her name all over your note book (how girly), you call her all the time and you can't stop talking about her. You loooove her and everybody knows it."

"And who's everybody." I ask her.

"Well our parents know, aunt Alice and Rosalie and Uncle Emmett. People in your kick boxing class, my music teacher. Aunt Katie and Aunt Ilene. There's other people to, but I can't remember them all" she said.

"Our parents. Nessie, Jacob is not my father. He's my brother." ever since we move into this apartment, a month ago, Nessie has constantly called Jacob my father. Even when we try to explain to her that Jacob and I were brothers, not father and son, she never understood. You know what, maybe I should go back to how this whole thing happened.

You see, after what happened to Jake, Alice insisted that Jacob found a new place to live. She insisted that he move to a place that was closer to her and Emmett and far away from James. Of course, Jacob couldn't afford a two bedroom apartment on the upper east side, so Alice convince Jacob and Edward to share their apartment. And it work out for the best, especially for me.

The place that we now live in, is like four time the size of Jacob original apartment. There's five bedroom, three bathroom and a big kitchen. The biggest bedroom was remade to became Edward studies, while the other room were share between the four of us. Nessie and I have the smallest rooms. Hers is filled with pictures of Hannah Montana, Alvin and the chipmunk, High school musical and unicorn (I am so remaking her room when I have a chance). My room in the other hand was filled with pictures of x-men character like Wolverine and Cyclop or picture of transformers or Megan Fox. I also had a computer, Dells of course, a queen size bed and the biggest closet I have every seen.

Edward room wasn't that impressive. It was a typical bedroom for a man his age. But it was the only room with its on bathroom. Jacob room look much cooler. He had picture of wolves and other wild life animals. He had posters of his favorite anime character like Gohan or comic characters like Cable from the x-men. He also had some momentum of his days on the reservation like picture of our tribes or statues of some the animals that we were sworn to protect, like wolves and birds. You know the usual.

Anyway, our living arrangement was hard at first, with Edward having one style of parenting and Jacob not being my actual father. Plus the fact that I was suppose to stay in Fork for another six months with Charlie, but that's another story. Anyway, we found a way to work things out and now I am making my way to the kitchen to the sweet smell of Edward pancake. God I love it when he cooks.

"So what on today menu Eli." Edward ask me while he was serving me breakfast.

"Well, first I have to go to kick boxing while I bring Nessie to dance class." By the way, Nessie is a great dancer. I mean she could hip hop or dance classical music with so much grace. I think she get that from her father side, cause I seen Charlie dance and it should be against the law. But Alice movement is dancing in motion "Second I have to pick up everyone costume for the dance and party tonight."

"You sure. I wouldn't mind doing it myself." he told me.

"NO. Its ok. Plus it give me time to spent some time with Nessie. If I don't do it at least once a week, you know how she gets." I told Edward.

He started laughing when he responded to my statement. "I know, she ask just like Alice did when she was that age."

"Did she follow you all the time." I ask him. I really wanted to know how Alice acted when she was younger. To me she seem kind of childlike, but still very matured.

"Yeah she did. When I think about it, she kept acting this way until she met your brother. It seems Jacob had change her for the better." he than started laughing to himself. He did until he saw my reaction. "I'm sorry, its just that, for a while my mother had hope that Alice and Jacob would end up together."

"So, they didn't try." I ask him even if it was a stupid question.

"Well you have to understand that I never actually got to know Jacob until you and him move in here. From his point of view, I really couldn't tell, except for the fact that he is gay. But for Alice its easy. Jacob isn't her soul mate." he said.

"Soul mate. I didn't know Alice believe in that. I thought she had, I don't know, a different point of view on the topic of relationship." I ask her.

"Well, Alice is very unique. She strongly believe that her soul mate is out there and she is saving herself for him. She believes that when they meet each other for the first time, they will have a connection so strong, it would be unspeakable." ok she needs help.

"I guess from your expression, you don't believe in true love and all those fun stuff. But Alice does, and Alice is never wrong." Edward had so much faith in his sister 'gift'. He believe in it so much that he let me and Jake move in with him, even thought he really didn't know us.

"Hey how about we change the subject. Tell me about your new girlfriend. How did you meet her, how long have you been dating. Dude what's her name?" I ask him.

"Her name is Victoria, Tory for short. And she is not my girlfriend. She is just a girl I had a few dinners with." I know he's not ready to start dating since he not divorce yet, but he should put himself out there. He need to get laid bad, he is way to up tight.

"So do you think that you and her would be, you know, you know." I ask him.

"I tell you if you tell me how you and Priscilla relationship is going."

Ok, he got me. "You know, I would love to continue this conversation, but I have to get your daughter to her dance class. So bye and have a nice day at work." I put the plate in the sink and got ready to leave. Nessie was already dress and waiting for me by the door. I said goodbye to Edward one more time and than I left. As I leave, I think to myself "I just hope that Jake will have more fun at Alice Halloween party that I will at the school dance." If there's a god, he won't.

Jacob POV

"So tell me how your feeling today." Dr. Whitlock ask me, once again. Ever since the attack, I have been seeing him every Saturday to help me deal with what was going on. It was Alice idea. She thought it would be good for me to see a therapist for my 'depression'. But I knew Alice arrange it for a different reason.

"I am fined ok. Nothing is bothering me. I am not having the nightmares anymore. I don't see James everywhere I go and I don't cry myself to sleep." ok, that was a little mean.

"Than tell me what is going on." Why do therapist ask so many question anyway.

"Nothing really. I'm still dealing with my new living situation." Edward and I have been living together for a month now. It was a decent living arrangement since we hardly see each other and we live our own personal life. I think the only thing we have in common is Nessie and Elijah. Those two are attach to each other.

"Does your knew living arrangement bother you a little. I mean living with a man who has a child of his own. A man that you describe as absent and a stranger." he was getting me mad. What was up with him. Edward wasn't my boyfriend he was my roommate. True he was cute and muscular. He had nice green eyes and a beautiful sexy voice. He also had a cute butt. But we weren't like that, he had a girlfriend and I was gay.

"Look Doc, Edward and I are only roommate and that is all because of his sister and my best friend Alice. If she wasn't in the picture, I would have never met him or least of all move in with him." now I am extremely angry.

"Than why did you move in with him. Why did you put so much faith into what Alice says." Ok that was a good question.

"Well, it hard to explain." I told him.

"Can you please try. Maybe if you say it out loud you would understand the reason for your current actions." Ok was going to give it a chance.

"Well, Alice is like a psychic. She has feeling or vision, depending on the bond she has with the person. Anyway, going against Alice is a waste of time cause she is always right. Even when she wrong, she's right." That made no sense, but that how Alice work.

"Is that so. Can you explain it a little bit." ok now he just change the subject from me to Alice. I new she had a crush on him and she claimed that she had a vision where she and Jasper would eventually end up together. She claim from first sight, that Jasper was her soul mate. I don't know if it true, but I could tell from his expression that he likes her.

"I would love to, but times up. Soooo, next week." I got up from my sit and headed for the door, but than I turn to face him. "Hey Dr. Whitlock, I was wondering if you ever heard of a club called "THE SPOT"."

"Yeah, it a club on 50 street. Why you ask." he responded.

"Well my friend Emmett is the owner of the club. Well actually he owns one club and two restaurant, but that besides the point. Anyway, Alice is throwing a Halloween party tonight and you should come." I needed him to come, so he and Alice could finally get together and stop using me as their go between.

"I don't know. I am not really a fan of Halloween. Beside, I am your doctor and we shouldn't make this more complicated than it is." who was he kidding.

"To bad. Alice is the one throwing the party and she is famous for them."

"Well maybe I could move something around. What time do you think I should be there."

"Well the doors usually open around seven, but her party doesn't usually start around nine. So come around than. And you should know that it's a costume party, so dress up." I could tell from his expression that he didn't like that. I smile at that notion and than left his office. This was going to be fun.

Edward POV"So tell me young man. What's her name." Mrs. Brady ask me while I was checking her chart.

"What are you talking about Mrs. Brady." I responded. She couldn't be talking about Victoria could she. We weren't really dating and I didn't see a future with her.

"Of course not. I'm talking about the girl that's may you smile all the time." she said.

"I have no idea what your talking about." stated with a smile on my face.

"Come on now, when you first got here, you were sad and angry. And now you are smiling all the time. What happened. What big thing change you life.""Well nothing. Well except for the fact that I have a two new roommates." I told her.

"And what's her name." She ask with a smile in her face.

"His name is Jacob Black and his brother name is Elijah Black." I responded.

"Oh, so you go that way. Well let me tell you, kissing a girl is different than kissing a guy. And once you experience the sensation and understand the difference, you will know what you like." She stated.

"Mrs. Brady, I am not gay. I was married and I have a child." I told her.

"But your getting a divorce. And let me guess, you had sex with you wife or any other women for over a year, right."

"Look, how about we finish this." I return my focus to her chart and finish my work. The idea of me being gay and attractive to Jacob, it a little bit to much.

Guy POV

Hey guy I'm back. I am here to narrate the story. So let me tell you what is going on right now. As I speak, every one of my character is doing something that will make this a night a night to remember.

At the costume store, Elijah and Reneesme were getting ready to pick up everyone custom for their parties. Elijah was getting ready to pay for his product, when he notice Priscilla coming into the store. "Hey Pri, how your doing,"

Pri was the nickname that Priscilla had that only her friends called her and Elijah was extremely happy to be consider one of her closest friend. "Hey Eli, how are you doing."

"I'm fined. I just came to pick up the costume for tonight. Are you coming tonight." Elijah ask nervously to the girl that he of his dream. He was always nervous when he was around her. He didn't know what it was about her that made him feel like a little school boy, but Nessie new and she always tease him about it.

"Yeah I'm going. And I guest I will see both of you tonight." She said.

It took a moment for Elijah to realized that he was also with Nessie. "Yeah, we are both going and we will see you there." Priscilla move her head up and down in agreement and left the store. She was smiling at the notions of seeing Elijah tonight.

The moment she was gone Nessie started "So, is she going to me my sister now or later."

"Nessie, stop asking me that ok. Priscilla is not my girlfriend. She is just a friend."

"But your want her to be your girlfriend. Eli and Pri sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first come love, than comes marriage, than come baby and the baby carriage." She tease him. She always love doing that and deep down, he felt the same way.

"Shut up." he pay for his things and left with there things.

---

Meanwhile Jacob was in the club helping Alice getting ready for the party. Looking at her expression, Alice was on top of the world. Alice always love throwing parties and everybody love her for it. Last year, her Halloween party was so popular, it made the New York times. Her Christmas party actually had so famous, that he mayor beg her to throw a New Years eve party at rocket fellow It was infamous, that P. Diddy, Paris Hilton, Jay-Z, Beyonce, and Pussycat dolls came and paid there respect. Alice was so skill as a party planner, that Emmett allowed her to throw as much party as she wanted, in his club.

Right now, Alice was so high that it seemed that nothing would take her off of cloud nine. So Jacob knew he had to ground her. "Alice, I invited Jasper to the party."

She drop the decoration on the floor from the shock "Jake, what you would do that to me. You know I'm not ready to meet him in a non professional manner."

"None professional manner. Alice you own a chain of clothing stores and you a fashion designer and he is a psychiatrist. You have nothing in common. So how exactly are you going to meet him in a professional manner" Jacob told his friend.

"BUT his my soul mate. We are met to be together. And I am not ready to meet him" Jacob laugh at that comment. He knew Alice was serous about it, but he couldn't put to much faith in what she said.

"Alice relax, it nothing for you to be worried about. He is just gonna come, you gonna spent some time together. And if its meant to me, you will know." Jacob didn't believe one word coming out of his own month, but he knew she needed to here this.

"Do you really believe that. Do you think that it would work." She ask him.

Jacob wanted to be sarcastic, but he realizing how serous she was so he change his mind. "Yes I mean it. Alice you are never wrong. If you and Doctor Whitlock are meant to be, you will be together. So let change the subject, whose coming to this party anyway."

Alice had to think about it for a second before she answered. "Emmett and Rosalie, Edward and his friend Victoria, Jasper now, you and no one, Katie and Benjamin, and Stephen."

"Whose Stephen." Jacob ask.

"He's the guy I'm setting you up with so you could get your true soul mate jealous."

"My true soul mate. Did you have another vision of me with someone else." Jacob ask.

"Yes, but I won't tell you. And you know why." Alice respond. But before Jacob could say another word, Alice cut him off. "Last time I told you about my vision, you ignore me and.""And I stayed in a abusive relationship with James for about a year. If I have listen to you from the beginning, I wouldn't be in this mess." Jacob stated.

"I didn't mean it that way and you know it. I'm just a little worried about you. Whenever you find yourself alone, you tend to do destructive things." Alice reminded him.

Jacob wanted to protest but he knew she was right. So he decided just leave it alone and go back to what they were doing. Jacob didn't want to think about it anymore.

--

Nessie and Elijah got ready for their party. Elijah was wearing all black with a long trench coat and put his long black hair in a ponytail. Nessie in the other hand put her on a white wig, green contacts and fang in her month. They came together at the Halloween party that the school was hosting. It was mixture for kids and teens, that the school hosting every year.

As they enter the party, Elijah look around, focusing his attention to the room hoping to find Priscilla.

Lucky for him, she found him first. "Well Elijah, I didn't know we would come as a couple. Maybe we should have come together. "

"Couple" Nessie ask them with confusion in her face.

Priscilla look down at Nessie and smile. "Yeah I'm dress as Rose Hathaway and you are Princess Lissa, from my favorite books Vampire Academy."

"So I'm a princess, a vampire princess." Nessie ask her 'brother' friend.

"Yeah and I am in charge of protecting you. Both me and your brother."

"He has to protect me too. Who is he in that story. Is he a prince or an angel. Is he a vampire prince or is he something else. Is he cool." She kept asking.

"Yeah, he is Dimitri and he is a dhampir just like Rose and they both protect the dragomir princess. And you know what else, she has all this cool powers." Priscilla always love talking about Vampire Academy. She always love the fact that even if it was a love story, the character didn't fall apart when the love her life "die".

"What kind of power does she have." Nessie ask her knew friend.

"Well, Lissa has mind control, can heal people, read a person personality or aura. She can also enter a person mind and link with her shadow-kiss. She can also bring people back from the dead, but that only seconds after a person dies." Nessie was really getting into the story. The more she heard about Lissa and the other characters from Vampire Academy, the more she like it.

"Hey 'sis' how about we change the subject. How about we have fun and leave the story telling for another day." Elijah decided to take his sister away and lead her to where the other kids were. He wanted to be alone with Pri and he knew that Nessie would understand. After all, she could read mind now.

--

Alice party went on without a hitch. The club was so pack that they were turning people away. Some how some way, Alice had schedule Rihanna, Evanescence , Chris Brown, Lady Gaga and Devil May Cry. She had schedule private parties for those who could pay for it, but it nothing sexual or no drug using, it was jut bad behavior. Alice party was such a hit, that Emmett made back his money, in the first hour of the night.

"So Alice, why did you bring us here." Rosalie ask he little sister-in-law. Alice had arrange a private party for her and her friends. It was now eleven o'clock at night and it time for every one to play Sins of three.

"Sins of three, what is that?" Victoria ask Edward. She was wearing a cat like costume and show the wild like personality of a tiger in her eyes.

"It's a game that Alice came up with." Jacob answered.

"You see, there are three holidays that are my favorite, Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas. So when you play Sins of three, you have a partner for all three of these holidays." Alice continued answering her question.

"Ok, but I still don't understand how this work." Victoria ask.

"Well, half the party put their name in this hat and the other half pick a name from that hat. Once you have that name, you have to at least make out with them once tonight for five minutes, than work with them for a thanksgiving meal and than play secret Santa with them for Christmas."

"And what happened if you pick someone related to your or someone of the same-sex."

"That's why your put in team. Everyone who is related to each other are in the same team, but the same sex issue, can't help you." Alice smile.

"Yeah last year Katie end up picking Rosalie name, so they had to make out for the best five minutes of my life." Emmett started smiling.

"Hey I thought kissing me was the best five minutes of your life." Jacob smile.

"OK guys, can we play now." Rosalie, Jacob, Jasper, Katie, and Irena put there names in the hot, while Alice, Edward, Emmett, Stephen and Victoria pick the names.

Alice went first. "Jasper" She smile at the notion. Jasper blush a little bit too.

Emmett went second, "Rosalie." he smile to himself. "I am gonna have so much fun."

Stephen went third. "Irena" He was a little bit disappointed. He was hoping to get Jake. From the moment that he green eyes meant that young native, he has been in lust. He had already picture himself naked, taken advantage of the young native innocents. But he look at the bright side, if he wasn't going to do it tonight, he will do it another not.

Edward put his hand in the hot and pick out a name, "Katie". He didn't smile, he just nodded his head and stay silent. He didn't like the fact that he would have to kiss Katie, when he was still mad at Tanya. Even though its been years, he still blame her for causing him to drink and ending up with Bella. He personally thought he could have done better.

The last person to pick out a name was Victoria. She didn't need to work to hard to pick that last name. She already knew that Jacob would be the guy she would end up with and she smile at that notion.

As the game ended, everyone went of with their selective partner to start the party. Alice was already all over Jasper, while Emmett and Rosalie was all over each other. Edward gave Katie a small kiss, while he was thinking of someone else, while Stephen was tongue kissing Irena. Jacob making out with Victoria, while a dark figure was staring at him from across the room. This Halloween had more surprises for poor Jacob.

After the party, Edward took Jacob home. Eli and Nessie were already home, sleeping the night away. Edward kiss his daughter good night and went to the kitchen to talk to Jacob some more. "So you had fun."

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I had to kiss your date. I didn't want to, but you know how Alice gets with her game. if you don't play them, she will make your life a living hell." Jacob told his roommate.

"Than why did you play in the first place." Edward ask with a confusion in her face.

"Because Alice told me. She said that I needed to use Stephen to make my true soul mate jealous. Who ever may be, Stephen was in nothing but a tool. But i have no idea how is that supposed to work." While Jacob was thinking that, an idea hit Edward mind and he new things was about to get couplicated.

* * *

Ok here it is. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you thinks. If i could at least get ten reviews before by Friday, the next chapter will be posted Saturday morning. While you read tell me what you think of Priscilla and Elijah relationship. Do you like her for him or do you want someone else.

Next chapter, Thanksgiving and the return of Bella and our favorite person we love to hate. And more of Edward and Jacob


	7. Thanksgiving

"Hello, I am Elijah Black and I am here to pick up my order." I tell the cashier as I enter the bakery store. Mrs. Betty Ray bakery shop was the best shop on the upper east side. It sell everything from cake, to pie, to even candy. Every time you bought something from her shop, you could tell that she put her heart and soul into her work. Every bite, every taste, it was a little peace of heaven.

"Yes. The Black-Cullen order. Here you go." she gave me seven boxes of pie. Alice had order pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon, two boxes of cheese cake and two boxes of oatmeal cookies. Alice wanted to make sure that we didn't come empty handed since we were having thanksgiving dinner at her parents house.

To tell you the truth, I had no idea how Alice was able to arrange this. She somehow was able to get Charlie and Mrs. Clearwater, Leah and Seth, Rosalie and Emmett, Dr. Jasper Whitlock and Victoria to all come to her parents house for dinner. This was going to be a big party and everyone knew it. I just wish I could invite someone to hang out with.

"Hey Ell, that's a lot of pie." I turned my head around to the direction of the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Hey Pri. Yeah I know. It for the thanksgiving dinner I'm going to tonight." Priscilla and I have been dating for the last twenty-five best days of my life. Ever since the Halloween party, she and I have been spending constant time together. We went to the movies, we went dancing and we ate dinner together. We did all the things that kids our age are suppose to do. You know, have fun.

"Lucky you. I'm stuck spending Thanksgiving by myself. My parents went to Paris for holiday." It really suck. Priscilla parents were always busy. They had full time jobs and they didn't have much time for her.

"Maybe you should come to dinner with us. I'm sure grandma wouldn't mind." I tend to forget that my shadow follows me every where I got when I have a job to do.

"Yeah, if you like. I'm pretty sure Mr. & Mrs. Cullen wouldn't mind if one more show up." I told her to reassure that she will be welcome.

"I don't know. I don't want to intrude in a family event like Thanksgiving." she said.

"Please come. If you don't Elijah will be sad and cry all night. Please come." Nessie begs.

"Ok. I would love to. If that's ok."

"Yeah, come. I will tell my brother and we will pick you up around seven. If that's ok."

She nodded and than went to the bakery store to pick up her order. I would have stayed, but I needed to get these home before they cool down. As Nessie and I walk home, she singing her favorite song, "Eli and Pri, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first come love, than come marriage, than come the baby and the baby carriage."

Priscilla POV

I am very grateful to be spending thanksgiving with someone other than myself. Ever since I can remember, I have been spending the holidays by myself because my parents were to busy. They either had to go to work, wanted to spend a romantic evening with each other or carry on their affairs with their respectable lovers. They would do everything they can to not spend time with me.

But now, I am spending one of my favorite holidays with this great guy and his family.

As I sit in front of my house, I see a really hot silver Volvo driving up the block. I love car and I find anyone driving a car like this sexy. And boy was I right.

When Elijah step out the passenger seat and open the door for me, I was greeted by a handsome man with light brown skin, a well develop chest and beautiful black hair that was tied into a ponytail. Looking at the man, I can tell that he is related to Elijah.

"Pri, I would like to introduce you to my brother, Jacob Black. But you can call him Jake." Jacob had a unique face. It was both old and young at the same time. You could tell, from the line under his eyes, that he has been threw a lot. But you can also tell that he is over it, or trying to get over it. What ever the case, he was beautiful.

"Hello Mr. Black, it's nice to meet you." I say.

"No, it nice to finally meet you. And you can call me Jake, Mr. Black was my father."

I laugh a little bit and than focus my attention on Elijah. Looking at my boyfriend now, I could see the similarities between the brothers. Their brown skin, dark eyes, sexy smile. I wonder why Elijah was so shy around me, he could have any girl that he wants.

Anyway, Elijah and I stay quite in the car while his brother drove us the biggest house I have ever seen. It was beautiful combination of silver and gray, that sparkle like diamond in the moon light. "This is were we're going for dinner?" I couldn't help myself.

"Yeah. We're having dinner with Nessie family and mind. So we need somewhere big, and her grandparents house is big." Elijah reminded me.

"Eli, don't let Nessie hear you." Jacob said.

But before I had a chance to ask them what they were talking about, a smile seven year old came rushing at me. "Priscilla you came. Now you can sit next me and my brother."

"I would love to Nessie." She grab my hand and rush me into the house.

The outside was beautiful, but it was nothing compare to the inside. The whole inside look like an golden palace. Every picture, every chair, every part of the house made you feel like you were meeting the king and queen of England or something like that. I was so in shock that all I can say is "O my gash."

"Come Pri, I want you to meet my cousins, Ryder and Ryan." She rush me to one of the many rooms of the house, were there was nothing but video games. I mean there was a Playstation 2 and three, and X-box and X-box 360 and there was a Wii.

Playing these games were two little blond boys. The taller one, with light blue eyes and dirty blond hair, identify himself as Ryder, while the youngest and smaller one identify himself as Ryan. His hair was light blond and his eyes were dark blue. "There my uncle Emmett and aunt Rosalie kids."

She let go of my hand and went back to what she was doing. I was so amazed by the room that I didn't notice Elijah creeping up on me. "There not really her cousins. She just called them that because they are so close in age."

"There not?" I ask him.

"No, they are not even Rosalie and Emmett kids." I was extremely confused. "Ok, well the one thing you should know is that Rosalie and Emmett are not married, they are just dating and Ryder and Ryan are Rosalie brothers."

Elijah was on the verge of explaining more when one of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen came walking my direction. She had light blond hair and light blue eyes. She was way to beautiful for me to be near her. "Hey Elijah, this must be your friend Priscilla, well I am Rosalie and I am happy to meet you."

"Yeah this is Priscilla." Elijah said. I extended my hand. I wanting to say something to impress her, but she focus her attention on the two little boys that were starting a tantrum.

"Ryder, Ryan, if you two don't stop, I will put you two on punishment." She started.

"Were not scared of you. Do your worst." those kids had guts.

"Fined. Emmett." she scream. A tall man with a muscular shoulder and well define abs, that could be easily seen threw his shirt, walk into the game room. "Deal with them."

"All right you two. Time for games is over and you need to get ready for dinner. So how about you two follow Nessie to the bathroom and get clean up. And if any of you talk back, no fun until the new years." he seemed so childish, but adult-ish at the same time.

The kids follow the big guy order and left quietly. The guy than focus his attention on me and Elijah. "Hey Emmett. I would like you to meet Priscilla. Pri, that Nessie uncle Emmett Cullen."

"Cullen, so you're the brother of Nessie father." I ask knowing it was a stupid question.

"Yeah, the good looking one." we all started to laugh. "Look, we got to go, so we will see you in a few." he grab his girl hand and rush out of the room.

"They cute together." I said.

"I know. Can you believe that he's the only reason why she stay calm most of the time."

"What do you mean." I ask him.

"Well, when I first met her, years ago, she was a total bitch. But now that she's dating Emmett, she calm down a great deal." he said.

"So why was she so mean in the first place." I was wondering.

"Well, to my understanding, Rosalie was always spoil. She always got what she wanted and everyone hated her for it. But one day, her parents found out that they were having a second child." they must be talking about Ryder. Looking at the distance between Rosalie and Ryder age, I could tell it was difficult for her.

"Anyway, once he was born, she wasn't spoil anymore. She didn't get everything that she wanted and what made it worst was the fact that she had to care for him, while her mother recovered from the pregnancy." that was really sad.

"Let me guest, a couple of years later, her parents had Ryan." I said not so much as a question, but more like a fact.

"Yes, her parents had a second son, but it cost her mother her life. She die in child birth." I could tell that part of the story didn't bring happy things for Elijah. I mean, his mother died minutes before he was born, something that always bother him.

"So when her mom pass, she was the one left to raise her brothers. Her father was no help, since he was depress all the time. It became so bad, that Rosalie was unapproachable. Everyone was scared of her and she knew it."

"So how did she meet Emmett." I ask.

"Well, she always knew him. They were good friends, and he kind of attach himself to her brothers. You know, helping her raise them. Any who, as time when on, there relationship change from friendship to lovers. And now they are totally in love."

"It that why the kids listen to him more than her." I ask, remembering what just happened.

"No not really. He just deal with them one way, she does the other way. But because it is thanksgiving, she doesn't want to make a scene."

I was getting a little amuse with the story that Elijah was telling me when Jacob came into the game room to call us for dinner. We followed him out of the game room and into the dinning room where we were greeted by the guest.

I took my seat, between Elijah and Nessie, and look at the people who surround me. To Elijah right, Jacob was sitting comfortably. He was followed by a handsome man with bronze hair who was sitting near an empty sit. I guest his date was on her way.

In front of me, Ryder sitting, with his brother to the left of him and his 'Parents' to the right. A smile Pixie girl was sitting near Emmett, with a handsome blond hair gentleman. At the head of the table, the well known doctor, doctor Carlisle Cullen, was sitting, waiting for his beautiful red hair wife to come next to him. 'ding dong'.

The handsome bronze hair man stood up and answered the door. "Victoria and" I could hear from his tone that he wasn't please with the recent arrival. Who ever they are, just killed the whole mood.

Bella POV

I could tell that everyone was shock to see me, but I didn't care. It was Thanksgiving and I wanted to spent it with my boyfriend and my daughter. I took my seat next to my daughter and made sure that Mike sat next to me. "So, how is everyone."

"What are you doing here. I thought you were somewhere else spending Edwards money." I always hated Rosalie, even when I was dating Edward, I hated her. We never got along and we never actually try. She was a total bitch and everyone I new couldn't stand her. It always bother me how Emmett love her so much.

"I came to spend thanksgiving with my little girl and my father. So I have every reason to be here." I than focus my attention to the Black family. "But why are they here, there not related to any of you."

"I was invited Bella. That's more than I can say for you." Jacob, gosh I don't like him.

"How about we say grace and dig in. Esme spent hours slaving over the stove and I know she would be hurt if we didn't stuff our face with her good food." Carlisle, always trying to keep the peace, I guest nothing ever change.

Trying to be nice, I stay quite and eat. I as eat, I look and wash the people around me. I could see that Emmett and Rosalie are still crazy about each other, I see my dad is still great friend to Billy by caring for Jacob and Elijah as a father and I could see that Nessie bonding with Billy second son, like a sister and brother. I could also see that Alice and her new boyfriend are totally in love. I could see that everyone is happy and it making me sick. Well, almost everyone.

"So Jacob, tell me, where your boyfriend. Why isn't here." I needed to change the mood.

"I don't have a boyfriend Bella. I'm single." I hit a nerve, how interesting.

"Yeah you do. What was his name again, Jeff, Josh or something like that."

"You mean James, and he is not my boyfriend. We kind of broke up." he was trying to be nice about it, but I knew different.I could see from the corner of my eyes that James is a sore subject, not just for him, but for Emmett and Alice. But I continue anyway. "Well, maybe you two could work out your difference and get back together. I mean you have done it before."

"Bella, this is not the time for this conversation. So how about you shut up and eat." Apparently Emmett and Alice are not the only ones who dislike James. I wonder what he did to Edward to make him so mad.

"Come on, it was just a question." I look at Edward face to see his reaction.

"Well, its not the time to talk about it. So how about we leave it for another day." I look at his face and I could tell that I hit a soft spot.

"Ok than." I wanted to focus more on the Jacob and James situation, but I had to buy my time. I know if I play this right, I would get everything that I want.

Edward POV

I swear to god I could kill her. What the hell was she thinking bringing him here. I always knew that Bella was a bitch, but to bring him here. I swear to god I will kill her if anything happened to him.

"Well there you are lover. And here I thought you were trying to avoid me."

"Bella, what the hell were you thinking. Bringing him here, and than, you decided to mentioning James, are you trying to provoke me." I started.

"Well I thought, that if I bought up his ex, than I have a better chance of getting you back and stopping this whole stupid divorce thing." she smile and gave me a passionate kiss.

"Stop Bella, I don't love you and I am with Victoria now. So quit it." I growl.

"Please. Victoria is nothing but a waste of your time. I already know that your in love with that Indian freak. Well there is no way I am gonna let two faggot raise my daughter."

"I'm not. You know what it doesn't matter, Nessie will never choose you over me." I told her.

"Maybe, but when the court finds out that your living with a guy who choose to stay in a abusive relationship, while I could provide a more normal life style with me and Mike, I'll get her back." she said.

"Provide a good home for our daughter. Now that laughable." I said. "And I thought you said that you wanted me back. Now what is it, do you want me back or do you want to be with Mike Newton, the brother of the man who kill Billy Black."

"I want it all. I want you back and maybe I want to keep Mike on the side. Regardless of what I truly want, I'm keeping Nessie with me" She than look at me with a smile on her face "And about our daughter, what make you think she's yours"

"Nice try, but I already took a DNA test." I actually did it more than once. I don't know what it was, but the result of the first test wasn't enough for me. I had to make sure that she was really mind.

"And what did it prove." Was she kidding, she knew what proved.

"That Nessie is mind. What else would it prove. I mean you didn't start cheating on me until Nessie was two, so don't even think about it."

"Maybe, but when me and Mike get done with you and sweat Jacob, there will me nothing left. Happy thanks Giving." And than she left.

Jacob POV

Some of the guest had already left. Bella had made everyone un-essay and it was getting worst. The only joy that I was getting from the evening was the fact that I spend it with people I cared about and that Elijah was extremely happy. He finally found a girl that made him all hot and bother. That's great.

"What are you thinking, handsome." I turn around and look at the only person I hate the most in the world, second to James.

"Mike, what do you want." I ask him.

"Nothing, I just want to talk to you." what is his problem.

"it's a free country." I retorted.

"I just want to let you know that James said hello and he can't wait to see you again." He grab his coat and than left and I didn't say a word. I was to in shock to speak. The idea of them knowing James, was to much for me. Whatever he and Bella were planning, it wouldn't be good.

I so was deep in thought that I didn't notice Edward standing being me. "Don't worry about them, I'll make sure they stay away from you."

"Don't worry about it. I deal with them on my own." I told him.

He laugh a little. "So your ready to go home."

"What about Victoria, she was your date, she was supposed to be here. Don't you want to talk to her." Edward and Victoria was supposed to spend Thanksgiving together, but she never showed up.

"I'm more worried about you than her. So lets go." Edward hug me and than walk me to his car. He opened the door for me, closed it and than went to the driver sit. For a moment, I felt like we were on our first date. And i was happy about that.

* * *

I am sorry that it took so long to write the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.

NEXT CHAPTER: Elijah and Pri move to fast. And James find Jacob.


End file.
